Come With Me
by Twilight Feather
Summary: The Kaiba family reunites at Pegasus' castle after their souls have been returned to their bodies. One soul is still missing. Will they find it? ((Song Fic fo Phil Collins' "Come With Me")


Mime-Kori: Hello, and welcome to my new one–shot! I really hope you review, and this story is also a song-fic called: "Come With Me" and the song is written by Phil Collins, one of my very favorite singers! I really hope you review, and…enjoy! This story is in Seto's POV!   
  
Italics are song lyrics  
  
Bold is flashbacks(if any) or yelling words, etc.  
  
Underline is the end or beginning of the story  
  
Come With Me  
  
By Crystal Dreamer Of Hope  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Little Brother and Sister, Come With Me  
  
I'll try to make the sun shine brighter for you  
  
I will even play the fool if it makes you smile  
  
I'll try to make you laugh if there's a star in your eye  
  
After all is said  
  
After all is done  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
I stirred and opened my eyes. I was in Pegasus' damned dungeon at Duellist Kingdom. I had to get out of here and find Mokuba and Chiharu. Wait, are they ok to begin with? Pegasus had all ready took Chiharu's soul before I arrived, and when I arrived, he had taken Mokuba's. I'm glad he's payed for what he's done to them.  
  
I find my way out of the dungeon and start walking around the castle, trying to find my way out of this damn place. I have to get to my family, they're probably worried sick about me. I heard someone yelling, "Niisama! Niisama! Where are you?! It's me, Mokuba! Where are you?!"  
  
That was Mokuba. I had to get to him, if it was the last thing I did. I saw the entrance to Pegasus' castle, and of course, it was always the way out, as well. I opened the door, and found Yugi's group of geek's waiting for him. Why wasn't Yugi with them? On second though, why wasn't my sister with them?   
  
I looked around only to see Mokuba running towards me, and instantly in my chest, crying hard. "Niisama, it's you, it's really you! You're here!"  
  
"Yes, I know, everything's all right now,"I said, smiling, my hands on my brother's shoulders, rubbing them gently, to make him stop crying.   
  
A little while later, footsteps were heard, and we all turned to see Yugi come out of the castle, with a frown on his face, almost in tears. He looked taller, and he was carrying someone in his arms. My eyes widened. No. Not her, no….  
  
"Yug', is that…?"Joey asked Yugi, who nodded, biting his lip to keep him from crying.   
  
"Oh, man,"Joey said, his voice trembling as he looked towards me and Mokuba, who was also on the verge of breaking down in tears again. I walked over to Yugi, and he looked at me.  
  
"Kaiba, she didn't wake up. I….I am sorry. She has left us. Pegasus didn't return her soul, and I will figure out why!"Yami gave me her body and left to go back into the castle again, his hands clenched into fists and growling slightly.  
  
I looked at my brother, who was crying softly. I sat my sister down, and gathered Mokuba into my arms as he cried on my chest.  
  
Come with me, close your eyes  
  
Hold my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
  
Lift your head it's gonna be all right  
  
Yugi had come back minutes, later, shaking his head in sadness.   
  
"Yugi, did you find anything out from that creep?"I asked him.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Actually, I couldn't find him anywhere, Kaiba. It's like he vanished into thin air."  
  
"Wait, Yugi, didn't we all see four empty soul cards in Pegasus' tower?"Tea asked him.  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up. "Yea, you're right, Tea. She might be just sleeping."  
  
I felt her face with my hand. So cold, I thought to myself. If she's really sleeping and coming around, wouldn't she be a lot warmer than that?   
  
Suddenly, as if a miracle, she stirred from her rest. Everyone gasped, including me. We looked at her, and she was opening her eyes. She blinked a few times, to get a good look at her surroundings, and when she noticed me, she was instantly in my arms, crying hard.  
  
"Seto, I was so scared,"she sobbed into my chest as I rubbed her back softly, calming her down as much I could.  
  
"Sh, it's all right now, I won't let anything like this happen to us again,"I said, looking at both Mokuba and Chiharu.  
  
I'll try to make the stars shine brighter for you  
  
And I'll take you on my shoulders, hold you way up high  
  
I'll even chase the rainbow hanging in the sky  
  
Cos after all is said  
  
After all is done  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Chiharu wondered what else I was looking at and turned in that direction to see Mokuba. She smiled and Mokuba ran to hug her tightly.   
  
"Neesan! Neesan!"he sobbed happily. "I'm so glad you're all right!"  
  
"You know what, kid? I am, too. I am, too,"she said, smiling, her eyes sparkling in the sun.  
  
Yugi had walked over to her and they instantly hugged each other, Mokuba walking over to me, taking my hand, smiling up at me adoringly. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He giggled. Oh, how I wanted to hear him laugh before all this happened.   
  
The next scene totally surprised me. Yugi and my sister kissed. KISSED. Right in front of ME. Yugi and Chiharu smiled at each other, and hugged each other, before Chiharu walked over to me, and took my other hand.  
  
I instantly forgot about the kissing incident and said, "Let's go home where we all belong."  
  
Chiharu and Mokuba grinned. "Yeah!"  
  
"Come with me, then,"I said, leading the way.  
  
We all walked onto the jet I brought, all as in Yugi and his geek's as well, because mutt had mentioned that all the boats had left and they had no way to get home, and plus, Mokuba had begged me to let them on, and I couldn't refuse my little brother's wishes.  
  
"Hey, thanks, Kaiba,"Yugi said to me. "I mean, for givin' us a ride home, and all, you know."  
  
"I'm just doing something I had to, Yugi. That's all."  
  
Yugi nodded, before returning to look out the window at the sights.  
  
Sooner or later, Chiharu and Mokuba were at my side, leaning on either side of me, smiling at me.  
  
"You're the best, Niisama,"they said.  
  
I smiled and nodded, pulling them close to me.  
  
Come with me  
  
Close your eyes  
  
Hold my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
  
Lift your head it's gonna be all right  
  
Through the eyes of innocence  
  
You will find, you will see  
  
There'll come a time it all makes sense  
  
And you won't know, but it will show inside, deep inside  
  
Come with me, close your eyes  
  
Hold my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
  
Lift your head, it's gonna be all right  
  
–NOT in Seto's POV!–   
  
Inside Kaiba Manor, Chiharu, Mokuba and Kaiba set foot in the mansion, and sighed, glad to be back home once again, and hopefully, for good.   
  
"So, what do you guys want to do now?"Chiharu asked her brothers.  
  
Mokuba and Kaiba scratched their heads, figuring out something to do wasn't exactly easy to do, you know.  
  
Chiharu giggled. "Well, I have an idea…"she whispered something to Mokuba and Kaiba cocked his head to the side in confusion.   
  
Mokuba grinned with excitement and followed his neesan into their room, together. Kaiba was wondering what those two were planning, until it was all ready late. They squirted the older Kaiba with water guns and he chased after them as they ran.  
  
"Get back here, you two! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!"  
  
Mokuba and Chiharu laughed the whole time, that is, until Seto caught up with them, his own water gun in hand, spraying Mokuba with it. Mokuba spit out the water that was in his mouth and sprayed his brother again with it.  
  
=A Little While Later=  
  
The Kaiba Family were all laying on the soft grass in the backyard of the Mansion, looking up at the sky, glad to be back with each other, and away from Pegasus.  
  
I'll try to make these days last longer for you  
  
From the daybreak, 'til the sunset, 'til the end of time  
  
I'll keep you safe, away from the heartache  
  
Cos when all is said  
  
And all is done  
  
I'd do anything for you  
  
Come with me, close your eyes  
  
Hold my hand, it'll be all right  
  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
  
Lift your head high, it's gonna be all right…  
  
Mime-Kori: Did you like it? I hope you did, I made it up as I went along! There will be 3 chapters to this story. The next one is Mokuba's POV, and the last one is in Chiharu's POV, and it's all the version of the first chapter except in their POV's on what happened then. Okies? 7 pages is a lot for me! Anyways, review and tell me if you like it!!!!!!!! 


End file.
